This invention is directed to portable computers, e.g., laptop or notebook computers, and is more particularly concerned with an accessory for elevating the rear part of the body portion of the portable computer so that it has a front to back tilt or slope for comfort in using the keyboard.
Laptop computer, notebook computers and other small portable computers have enjoyed great popularity in recent years. These computers are generally self-contained, having a body portion with a keyboard on its upper wall, and a viewing screen that is hinged to the body portion and easily folds down for storage and carrying. Portable computers are typically battery powered, and can be set up for use on any convenient table or desk.
The main body portion of the computer is a box-like case containing the electronics and drives, with the keyboard and other touch controls located on the top wall. There are also various cable access ports, access to internal CD ROM drive and floppy drive, and access port for dial-up modem located along the side walls. Typically, the bottom wall may have a maintenance access panel, and panels or doors that permit change-out of battery, or adding RAM chips or other devices. Various makers of portable computers may have different configurations, but most have this same general configuration. Consequently, when the portable computer is set up for use, the keyboard lies horizontal, i.e., parallel to the table or desk on which it is supported. This is not an optimum arrangement for user comfort, and it is often desirable to provide the keyboard with a slant or tilt so that the rear of the computer body portion is elevated in respect to the front.
Various proposals have been made for elevating the rear of the keyboard portion of a portable computer. Cheng U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,327 and Akahane U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,424 address this by including swing-down foot members into the case of the computer. In each case these have to be built in as part of the original equipment, and it is difficult to retro-fit the tilting feature to an existing portable computer. Hale U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,985 relates to a V-shaped support device that attaches to the base of a portable computer by means of Velcro strips. This arrangement requires that Velcro strips be adhesively applied onto specific locations on the bottom of the laptop or notebook computer.